


MakoHaru Smut Compilation

by iguana_ism



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, MakoHaru smut, makoharu faceriding, makoharu maid play, makoharu masturbation, makoharu multiple orgasms, makoharu sex toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/pseuds/iguana_ism
Summary: Compilation of my makoharu smut oneshots. I am open to requests through comments, or asks on tumblr: thoseswimmingdorks





	1. Multiple Orgasms

Makoto loved to push Haru over the edge. Whether it was just giving his boyfriend a simple orgasm, or elongating his teasing, testing Haru’s limits was something that always filled him with a sort of excitement. Don’t get him wrong, any time spent with his boyfriend was exciting, but there was just something so damn enticing about seeing Haru spent under him. Moaning his name, mewling out lewd sounds as Makoto pounded into him, practically screaming in pleasure as-

Makoto shook his head, now was not the time for his mind to be drifting. See, he was on mission to fulfill this… certain wet dream he had, and now was the perfect time to set it into motion. 

“Haru,” he whispered as he draped his arm across his boyfriends smaller frame. They were currently spooning in bed, Haru on his phone looking up some new mackerel recipes while Makoto had his head resting on Haru’s shoulder, he too looking at the phone. With the hand that was under Haru’s head, acting as the others pillow, he pulled the phone down and gently began rubbing Haru’s chest. Haru sighed, easing more into Makoto as the latter began running his fingers over Haru’s nipples, gently pinching so they would perk up through his shirt. Haru rubbed his ass on Makoto’s hardening dick, making him growl softly in his ear. Without any warning, Makoto flipped over on top of Haru and quickly pulled off his shirt, as soon as it was off, he began licking and kissing a trail from Haru’s chest to the band of his sweatpants. 

Haru moaned as Makoto made his way further down into his pants. Makoto took this as a sign to continue even further. Pulling both his sweatpants and underwear in one go, Makoto freed Haru’s dick from its confines. It bounced up as Haru took a sharp intake of breath from the cool air hitting him so suddenly. 

Loving every second of it, Makoto separated Haru’s legs and set his head in between them, taking Haru’s dick into his mouth. 

“Fuck, Makoto…” Haru breathed out as he tried not to thrust into Makoto’s wonderfully hot mouth. 

Makoto hummed happily onto Haru’s dick, making the other shiver from excitement. Sure Makoto was an angel to basically everything and everyone, but boy was he a sinner in bed, and Haru was glad he was the only one who knew this.

Without a word of notice, Makoto separated his mouth from Haru’s dick to ask him a question. “Haru, would it be okay if I were to try something out?”

Haru leaned onto his elbows to peer down at Makoto. “You know I am happy with anything you do to me.” 

Makoto smiled happily up at him, his usually bright emerald green eyes darkening, making Haru’s dick twitch in excitement. 

“So you will be fine if I make you come repeatedly?”

Haru almost whimpered his ‘yes,’ as Makoto took him into his mouth again. This time bobbing his head up and down and drawing out long moans from Haru who took everything it had in him to keep still. “Makoto… fuck, Makoto,” Haru moaned as he fisted his hands into the sheets. His toes began to curl as Makoto began deepthroating him. “I am gonna cum Makoto. Can I cum?” 

Makoto gave him his wordless approval as he sucked even harder. Haru’s body shook as he came into Makoto’s mouth, his body tensing at his release. Usually about now, Makoto would take him out of his mouth, but Makoto continued bobbing his head, Haru’s body tensing at the pleasure from his oversensitive dick that was still trying to recuperate from orgasm. 

“Ma-makot-o,” Haru mumbled as Makoto continued to suck. His body began tensing as he felt himself releasing once again, this orgasm adding to the one he was still trying to recover from. With his mouth open in a silent scream, he once again orgasmed, his body tensing so badly he felt like he was going to cramp, yet Makoto didn’t let it end there. 

“Mak-o p-please I can’t,” Haru groaned with a strained voice as Makoto let go of Haru’s dick with his mouth, but immediately replaced it with his pumping hand. In all his post-orgasm sensitivity,he was still able to make out Makoto’s hand pumping his own larger dick.

“Yes you can Haru. You can cum one more time for me, can’t you? Be a good boy and cum one more time.” Makoto cooed as he pumped Haru’s dick, his saliva serving as their lube. 

Haru’s body was so tense from his oversensitivity tears started to prick in the corners of his eyes. “Ffu-ck Mako, so good. So GOOD,” Haru screamed as his third orgasm wracked his entire body into convulsions his screams soon going silent as Makoto finally let his dick go and let him curl up into fetal position. Makoto too released himself on the bed as he watched his lover turn into a complete mess.

After a good five minutes of regaining himself, Haru rolled over to find Makoto almost finishing cleaning him up with a warm rag. He was so out of it, he did not even realize that Makoto was cleaning him while softly cooing sweet nothings into his ear.

“Makoto…” he called with a raspy voice as he gently caressed his boyfriend's face. 

“Yes beautiful?” 

“That was amazing,” he muttered as exhaustion and sleep overtook him. 

Makoto finished cleaning himself and Haru up before rolling in next to Haru and going to letting sleep take him over too. 


	2. Sneaking Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt which I gave myself of Makoto masturbating to Haru's sleeping face.

Honestly Makoto did not know why he was doing it, but he did not necessarily feel guilty.

It's not  _ that  _ bad to be masturbating to your lover’s sleeping face, was it? 

Makoto inwardly shrugged as he massaged his balls, his dick getting harder by the second. Just seeing Haru's pink lips slightly pursed and open in his sleep reminded Makoto of how the smaller boy would use those lips to suck him off, and oh God was he good at it. 

Makoto began pumping his cock, not using any type of lube but a bit of spit from his mouth. His breathing quickened as did his pace, his dick twitching as Haru shifted to reveal a bit of his thigh from under the blanket. 

Those soft white milky thighs that Makoto would often leave bruised and marked from pounding into him on those hasty nights where both were feeling wound up. Those thighs which he would kiss and prause before taking Haru into his mouth. Those thighs which quivered as he came with a shout of Makoto’s name. Honestly, those thighs might be the death of him someday. He wouldn't particularly mind if they were the cause of his death. 

Makoto felt himself nearing the edge, his body began tensing as his pumping became erratic. He tried not to shake the bed too much as he spilled himself onto his hand with a soft groan of Haru's name. 

Grabbing a tissue from their nightstand, Makoto wiped his hands and slipped his sweatpants all the way up. With a soft kiss to Haru's forehead he drifted to sleep, hoping Haru would never find out about his little nightly sessions.


	3. Semi-Public Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a vibrator that Makoto controls while out with the Iwatobi swim team

Trying new things was something that both Makoto and Haru welcomed. Of course talking about what they wanted in bed was something that they did on the regular, but sometimes they liked to take things outside of the bedroom; such as today on their night out with the Iwatobi Swim team. 

Makoto kept a close eye on his fidgeting boyfriend as the waiter served up the teams plates. Both Rei and Nagisa started chatting about how good the food looked, but Makoto was focusing on something much tastier. That something by the name of Haru with a vibrator in his ass, who he was currently controlling with a small remote. 

With a flick of a dial, he saw Haru tense and redden in the face, his hands squeezing a napkin in his lap. 

“Haruka-senpai, are you feeling alright?” Rei asked, worry clearly evident in his voice. 

Makoto put an arm around Haru’s shoulders, Haru burying his burning face in Makoto’s side. “Oh, Haru is fine. He’s just a bit sleepy.” 

Rei nodded his head understandingly. “I understand. Swimming is a very tiring sport, and it’s important to get your rest and proper nourishment.” With that, he turned to Nagisa and continued their earlier conversation. 

Makoto put his large hand on Haru’s thigh and squeezed it teasingly, Haru’s erect dick twitching at stimulation that was not vibrations. They had opted for Haru to wear some oversized sweatpants of Makoto’s over Haru’s swimming trunks, so no one would be able to see the tent which would have been clearly noticeable without the two pieces of clothing. 

Leaning down to his ear Makoto teased Haru even more. “Do you like being watched by people in this state?” 

Haru bit his lip to keep from whimpering Makoto’s name. 

Makoto chuckled deeply and kissed the top of his boyfriend's head, his thumb flicking the dial to a higher setting. 

Haru jumped at the stimulation, his knees hitting the booth they were in. Both Rei and Nagisa turned to him worryingly, but Makoto quickly waved away their worry. “Sorry sorry, I accidentally hit the table with my knee. Seems like I am too tall.” He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, his other hand turning the dial down to its minimal setting. Haru visibly loosened his grip on the napkin he was holding, his posture going slack at the lack of stimulation. 

“Don’t worry Mako-chan, your being tall only adds to your charm,” Nagisa complimented, giving a small wink to Haru who’s eyes widened at the blonde's understanding eyes. 

Haru tugged Makoto’s sleeve, getting the tallers attention. “I am going to go to the bathroom.” With shaking legs, he stood up and headed towards the restroom doors. Just as he was about to grab the knob, Makoto flicked the dial to high, Haru’s knees buckling beneath him as he now held the knob for support. 

Rei was about to stand up to help, but Nagisa pushed him back down, looking at Makoto with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “That’s all you Mako-chan. Go help him out.” 

Makoto nodded politely and picked Haru up bridal style, giving the money to the person in the front of the restaurant so they could head home. Luckily their apartment was across the street.

“Mako-to,” Haru mumbled, saliva falling down his chin. “I am going to cum.” 

Makoto could feel the strong vibrations coming from Haru’s ass. “Not yet Haru. We’re almost home.” 

Haru whimpered and buried his face into Makoto’s neck. Makoto took out their key and unlocked their door, all while carrying Haru in his strong arms. 

As soon as he closed the door behind him, he set Haru down and ordered him to strip. Haru did so, his movements very fidgety as he was still fighting off his orgasm. 

“Now get on your knees and stick your ass out for me.” Makoto growled in a low voice, Haru’s eyes watering in excitement. 

Doing as he was told, he stuck his ass out. 

Without any warning, Makoto pulled out the vibrators which he had in haru, the small beads, vibrating against each other as he pulled them out. 

Haru moaned at the movement inside him, his ass feeling empty and strangely still without the toy in him. “Makoto, Mako, baby I need you in me. I need your cock in me. NOW.” 

Makoto removed his pants and underwear, getting a small bottle of lube out of his pocket as he did so. “It’s a good thing we prepared you earlier, neh?” 

Haru bit his lip and nodded, shaking his ass to remind Makoto what he wanted. 

Makoto lubed his dick up and aligned it to Haru’s twitching hole, slowly pushing himself into Haru’s warm heat. 

“You’re so hot,” he whispered as he kissed the back of Haru’s neck. Slowly he pulled out then pushed back in, Haru’s ass twitching at the slow teasing movements.

About to complain, Haru opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out as Makoto suddenly pulled out of Haru, then rammed back in. 

Makoto’s grip on Haru’s hips got tighter as he relentlessly pounded into him. The blue eyed boy unable to make a sound due to his inability to even think coherently. 

His body was still buzzing from the vibrator, so Makoto’s dick only served as even more of a stimulant to his oversensitive ass. 

“Haru I am going to cum. Cum for me, you can cum.” Makoto growled into his ear as his thrusting became even more erratic. Haru felt himself nearing the edge as Makoto began to hit his sweet spot which made his vision fog. With a soft groan, he released onto their floors, too tired to even care about it. Makoto too continued his pounding until he released himself into his lover, Haru’s ass twitching from his overpowering orgasm. 

Wordlessly, he picked Haru up and lay him in bed, wiping away any cum that was left on him. Haru immediately fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed, but not before giving Makoto a goodnight kiss. 

After cleaning their doorway and putting Haru’s swimming trunks to wash, Makoto made his way to the bed where he held a spent Haru, quietly whispering soft praises to the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nagisa highkey knew what was up henlo :))  
> once again, I am open to requests


	4. Neko Haru 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru is like a cat in many ways, especially when he goes into a heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was requested cat Haru with like ears and tail and all that, but I found this old fic I never finished in my fanfic folder so I figured I would put this up for the time being. Don't worry tho, I am going to put up another Neko Haru chapter where he has ears and a tail tho so just give me some time.

Haru was just like a cat.

He didn’t eat anything else but fish. His days, when not in the pool, consisted of staying at home in a warm area. He preferred to stay out of crowded places, and his attitude was indifferent to those he didn’t really care for, save the few close friends he had. But of course, there was always one person that a cat holds above all, that person being the master.

Makoto was that person to Haru.

Makoto was always good with cats. He was well known amongst all the cats in Iwatobi, all of whom had a glorious encounter with him. He welcomed all felines with open arms and a gentle smile that made any hesitation dissipate within a second. Makoto was just a feline God. Maybe that’s why he and Haru got along so well.

Now, Makoto always knew Haru was like a cat. That’s why he always tried to do his best to cater to his boyfriends every need. Whether it was eating fish for the hundredth time in a row, or just letting his lover lay on his lap when he was doing homework. He loved the way Haru instinctually depended on him.

There were other aspects in which Haru would remind Makoto of a cat. One of which was when Haru was in “heat”. Makoto called it “heat” because he knew that Haru couldn’t actually be in heat, but he honestly had no other words to describe the way the blue haired boy acted (and reacted) during this time. All the actions Haru took reminded Makoto so much of a cat, he wondered if perhaps Haru was hiding some cute ears in his black hair. Especially during this one incident that occurred when Makoto was studying for an upcoming test.

“Makoto?”

Makoto looked down at Haru who was lying in his lap while he was reading a book. “Yes?” He pushed up his glasses that were sliding down his nose.

Haru sat up and kissed Makoto’s neck, rubbing his head against the spot he just kissed.

Makoto laughed and playfully pushed Haru away. “That tickles!” he exclaimed, rubbing the spot that Haru kissed.

Haru pouted and pulled the book that Makoto was reading out of his hands. Throwing it aside, he straddled Makoto’s lap and continued kissing his boyfriends neck, using his tongue to lap over each kiss mark he left.

“H-haru!” Makoto tried not to let this get to him, but the way Haru was using his tongue made it almost impossible for him not to get hot and bothered by it. Giving into his lustful desires, he tilted his head back, giving Haru more access to his skin.

Haru took the invitation and licked from Makoto’s collar bone all the way to his chin, leaving a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “Your turn.” Lifting his shirt up and holding the end of it in his mouth, Haru bared his chest and stomach to Makoto’s hungry eyes.

Makoto gladfully took the lead and began running his hands up and down Haru’s toned stomach. Wanting more contact, Haru grated his hips against Makoto’s, and kissed him hungrily. “Touch me.” He muttered against Makoto’s lips. Definitely not able to deny Haru in this state, Makoto brought his lips to Haru’s nipples and gently bit one, while massaging the other one between his thumb and pointing finger. Haru let out a whine, which was totally new but hot to Makoto, and ran his fingers through the brown hair in front of him. “I need more, Makoto.” He climbed off of his boyfriends legs and took off his loose sweatpants, revealing no underwear underneath.

Makoto was shocked, but obviously turned on at the same time. Did he plan to seduce him like this? Taking Haru into his large hands, Makoto began pumping slowly, teasing just as Haru had done to him earlier.

Haru, not liking this teasing, pushed Makoto so that he was lying back down on the floor. “Two can play that game Makoto.” He straddled his boyfriends and began unbuckling Makoto’s jeans which were in the way of what he wanted, biting his lips in anticipation. Expertly sliding the jeans off of Makoto’s legs, Haru began to nibble the bulge under Makoto’s black briefs that hugged his ass in just the right places.

“Ah, Haru!” Makoto tried to get up, but Haru pushed him back down, only allowing him to perch up on his elbows to watch.

“I am going to do all the work.” Haru said in between the loud slurps coming from his mouth.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Makoto panted giving up his position on his elbows and letting Haru have his way. Of course, he preferred to be the one giving pleasure, but he could never argue Haru in this state, and being in the receiving end wasn’t always a bad thing. Haru was really skilled with his mouth and that just made things even better for him. Like right now, Haru was nibbling his bulge, once in a while, running his tongue up and down the considerable length. Makoto’s underwear was now a sticky mess. Haru’s saliva mixing with the pre-cum dripping from his tip and through his underwear. Right when Makoto felt himself nearing the edge, Haru stopped licking the underwear and stood up, walking to his bag where he had a bottle of lube waiting for him.

Makoto watched with lust and interest as Haru got on his knees while straddling him. Putting a considerable amount of the sticky substance on his fingers, Haru began stretching himself, circling the rim of his hole, his finger teasingly prodding his entrance. Makoto couldn’t help but stare as Haru’s finger disappeared inside him. Little by little, Haru made it to three fingers in. It had taken a while, but Makoto was even more turned on by the wait and the view he had of shameless Haru.

“Are you ready?” Makoto asked with a devilish smirk. Haru shivering at his darkened lust filled eyes.

Without answering, Haru lowered himself onto Makoto, his fingers digging into Makoto’s back as he sat himself down on his lover’s dick. Biting his lips as if savoring the feeling, Haru began rotating his hips. Not lifting himself up, but just feeling Makoto’s large length in him.

Makoto was so close to lifting Haru up so he could pound into him, but he knew Haru would get mad if he did so. So he kept his hands by his side as support while Haru used him as a toy for the time being.

“It feels so good,” Haru whimpered as he was still rotating his hips, the feeling driving Makoto crazy. “I can feel you so deep inside me Makoto,” he practically moaned.

Sweat was starting to form on Makoto’s forehead due to how hard he was holding himself back. “You know Haru, I can only stay patient for so long,” he groaned into his lover’s neck.

Haru smiled at him pitifully, giving him a long kiss as he lifted himself up and started riding Makoto. He expertly clenched his ass as he would lift himself up, then unclench it as he sank down again, making Makoto moan into his neck.

“You like that?” Haru asked teasingly.

“You know I do,” Makoto chuckled, feeling himself close to cumming.

Haru heard it in his voice and began riding Makoto harder and faster. “Makoto, pump me,” he ordered as he too felt himself getting near the edge. Makoto gladly took a hold of Haru’s cock and began pumping steadily with Haru’s movements.

Haru was the first to come with a shout as he spilled over himself and Makoto. He stopped moving, but his twitching ass brought Makoto all the way as he came inside him with a bite to the neck.  

After regaining himself, Haru climbed off of Makoto to curl up beside him, not bothering to clean himself up due to how tired he was. Makoto took the initiative and started wiping them both down, afterwards pulling up the covers to cover them both. He smiled fondly as he watched Haru drift off, his hand stroking his boyfriend’s hair in swift motions.

Undoubtedly, Haru was like a cat. It was easy to see, but Makoto was the only one who knew of this side of Haru and he was glad to have it that way. After all, he was his little black kitty.

 


	5. Maid Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru will do anything for his master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maid Haru as requested :)

“Hoh ish ih mahher?” (How is it master?)

Makoto gently guided Haru’s mouth up and down his dick which his boyfriend was expertly sucking.

Once in a while they liked to spice things up, such as today with Haru’s costume. A maid costume to be exact. A black and white mini dress with a tul skirt that barely grazed Haru’s ass along with some white thigh highs adorned Haru’s beautiful body. The smaller boy was currently on his knees with Makoto sitting on the bed, his cock in Haru’s needy hot mouth.

“Get up,” Makoto ordered as he pulled Haru up by his arm. Haru let go of Makoto’s dick with a loud ‘pop.’ “Get on the bed and put your ass in the air.”

Haru obeyed, his blue eyes twinkling in delight at Makoto’s rough greedy side.

Makoto got on his knees in back of Haru and brought his lips to Haru’s hole which was covered with lacy underwear. He began licking the fabric until it was a wet mess, Haru moaning under him, the tip of his dick peeking from his lacy confines. “Is it to your liking master?” Haru purred as he tried not to buck his ass onto Makoto’s face.

“Hmm, I would like to see it closer,” Makoto chuckled as he laid down on his back. “Sit here,” he ordered Haru as he pointed to his face.

Haru practically jumped on him as he sat on his face, his dick twitching in excitement. Slowly he began humping Makoto’s mouth as his boyfriend gently kissed his length and balls.

“Take of your underwear.”

“Yes master,” Haru moaned breathily as he slipped off his underwear, his groin still on Makoto’s face.

“Hump me,” Makoto ordered as his hands began kneading Haru’s ass. Expertly opening a bottle of bedside lube, he coated his fingers and added on in Haru as he rode his face. Haru moaned in pleasure, his hips bucking as Makoto added another finger. “It looks like you already stretched yourself,” Makoto huffed in between Haru’s humps.

“I wanted you inside me as soon as possible master. I want your long thick cock inside my ass,” he moaned as Makoto added his third finger, scissoring them easily.

“Put it in then,” Makoto smirked, Haru greedily climbing off Makoto’s face so that now his ass was right above Makoto’s length. He aligned himself with it and slowly sunk down, his eyes closing and biting his lip savoring the feeling of Makoto inside him. With no warning Makoto grabbed Haru’s hips and began making him bounce up and down. Haru’s dick bouncing up and down into the tull of his maid costume. Putting his muscles to good use, Makoto flipped Haru over so he was now on his knees, he began pounding him relentlessly, grabbing Haru’s dick and pumping him in time with his thrusts. Haru’s moans broke into whines as he was nearing his climax, Makoto too began pounding even harder and faster, his dick feeling like it was melting with the hot sticky friction.

“Ma-ster,” Haru cried as his cum covered his tull skirt and the bedsheets below him. His body twitched uncontrollably as Makoto still rammed into him, cumming with a shout of his name and a rough slap to his ass. He pulled out, quickly reverting to his gentle self.

“Are you okay Haru? I wasn’t too rough, was I?” He asked, his voice filled with worry as he hovered worryingly over Haru whose thighs were still twitching.

“I am okay,” he mumbled as he grabbed Makoto and pulled him down to snuggle with him. “I love every side of you.” He assured as he gave Makoto a kiss who happily returned it.

Tomorrow they would clean up their mess, but for right now sleep was well needed.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: thoseswimmingdorks


End file.
